Rasputin
Rasputin (ラスプーチン Rasupūchin) is a familiar spirit mage and the 7th seat of the Ministry of Magic's Council of Twelve. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法 Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): Rasputin is able to conjure a contracted familiar spirit from a dimension known as the Familiar Spirit World; similar in mechanics to Celestial Spirit Magic. He is able to conjure his spirit: Ramses (ラムセス Ramusesu) through his own magical power, making him a caster-type familiar spirit mage; as opposed to a holder (where an external object is necessary to invoke) or a fused-type (where him and Ramses are fused into the one body). Although following fusion, Rasputin appears slightly disorientated for several minutes. Appearance Ramses appears as a large mouse, curled up in some form of foetal position. He has silver coloured fur and his eyes appear to be almost sewn shut, the stitches also running down his spine. He has a very long tail which is adorned with a red bow at the end of it. His most noticeable feature is the large metal winding key embedded in his back. Upon fusing with Rasputin, Ramses' appearance becomes more sinister looking. His skin becomes black and his body becomes more skeletal, with his body portion becoming a ribcage which inside seemingly bears purple cloud of smoke. He also has an unidentified glyph on his forehead and his eyes, stitch marks and key are gone, as well as his large tail being connected to Rasputin's own shadow. Personality Ramses is rather quiet and normally only responds to Rasputin; indicating he is shy around others. He is also very happy to help Rasputin in any request he may have and will assist him in searching for others without hesitation. When fused, his voice becomes lower and more breathy and seems to have no problem with speaking to others. Normal Magic & Abilities Fb2.jpg|Rasputin summoning Ramses to look for Gelu Maxim. Mousespirit2.jpg|Ramses after fusing with Rasputin. Mousespirit3.jpg|Ramses and Rasputin after fusing with each other. Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): As a caster-type spirit, Ramses has little to know offensive capabilities - despite possessing Shadow Magic which can be used offensively. Rather, Ramses is able to dive into Rasputin's own shadow and is able to move through a different dimension, known as The Void (ボイド Boido) which is described by Rasputin as the Realm of Shadows, where Ramses is able to enter through one shadow and reappear through another. This allows Ramses to disappear through Rasputin's shadow and search for the shadow of someone Rasputin is looking for. A secondary ability is that by wrapping his tail around either Rasputin or the target, he can transport them to either one's location in a manner similar to teleportation through shadows. Fusion (融合 Yūgō): In times of dire crisis, according to their contract, Rasputin and Ramses are able to merge into one body. In this fused form, Rasputin's body becomes smaller and more youthful in appearance. Ramses's usual appearance becomes more menacing in appearance and more vocal. During fusion, Rasputin's body releases an enormous amount of Eternano - as noted by Neferti. Fused Magic & Abilities However, following the infiltration of the Ministry of Magic by the dark guild Arcanic Scale, Rasputin was forced to fuse with Ramses, becoming a Fused Familiar Spirit Mage (合同使い魔の精霊魔道士 Gōdō Tsukaima no Seirei Madōshi). In his fused form, both Rasputin and Ramses' physical appearance changed dramatically: Rasputin appearing much younger and Ramses appearing more skeletal and dark in appearance. Enhanced Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Upon fusion, Ramses' shadow magic is enhanced greatly and is able to be freely used by Rasputin himself. Since the magic is enhanced in such a fashion, more offensive abilites are granted to both Rasputin and his spirit rather than being simply limited to travelling through the Void. Manifestation: According to their contract, Rasputin's form becomes that of a child as it allows Ramses to become powerful enough to actually manifest his new form outside of Rasputin's body by using Rasputin's shadow as a medium. Enhanced Eyesight: Due to the change in appearance of fusion, Ramses' eyes open fully and are able to work well in daylight as opposed to simply whilst immersed in the Void. Trivia Category:FB